


Texting.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Link is 16 Rhett is 17, M/M, Sexting, Text messaging, a little bit of smut, promise of more to come, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: Rhett is keyed up and decides to have a bit of fun in order to tire himself out.it results in some interesting texts between himself and Link.





	Texting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read about teen Rhett and Link sexting then you should turn back now.

Rhetts POV.

It was late, I knew it was but I just couldn’t seem to fall asleep. I lie in bed with my bedside lamp on, I felt keyed up but wasn’t sure what to do about it, it was too late to go for a run, too late to play video games or really anything that involved me getting out of bed. I sighed and rolled over hoping for sleep that I knew wouldn’t come, eventually I picked up my cell phone and scrolled through a few pictures in my camera roll, I smiled at the photo of Link and I by the river from earlier that day, my arm was slung loosely over his bare shoulder and he looked up at me grinning.

I found myself taking a closer look at the photo than I had before, studying his tan skin and tone chest, my eyes trailed downwards and came to rest on the front of his swim trunks, suddenly I got an idea as to what I could do to tire myself out. 

Without getting up I began to slide my basketball shorts down over my lean hips, I was shocked to realize at some point I had grown aroused. I flipped my camera on and sat up a little bit, angling the camera just right before snapping a picture of my dick, I looked the photo over and grinned, it looked pretty good so I took a few more from a few other angles, I was going to delete them after, I swear I was but for some reason a little voice in the back of my head convinced me I should send one to Link, so I opened my text messages and hit attachment. “Here goes nothing” I mumbled as I typed a quick message to him along with the photo, I bit my lip nervously and hit send.

————-~~~~———–

Links POV.

I woke to the buzzing of my phone alerting me that I had a text, I cracked one eye open and glanced at the clock 2:04 am. “What in the devil?” I mumbled as I reached out to pick it up off the nightstand, I opened up my text and a photo instantly filled my screen, with a gasp I lost my grip and the phone landed on my floor with a light thud.

I was certain I must be dreaming as I mustered the courage up to retrieve my phone, when I did so I turned the screen back on and gaped at the photo, it was from Rhett and it was..certainly not meant for my eyes. 

I took a deep breath and hit reply. 

L : “Rhett…Do you know who you just sent that to?” 

R : “Yes, read the text..” 

I opened the photo again and read the text this time. 

R : I think there’s something wrong with my junk, Man..”

I looked at it closely but saw nothing wrong with it, my hands shook as I sent my reply.

L : “I don’t see nothin’ wrong with it, Bo. Maybe try another angle?” 

I giggled nervously as I awaited his reply, I knew I shouldn’t ask for another, it was dangerous, what if he got weirded out and thought I just wanted to see his dick? “You do, though” I whispered to myself.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when my phone buzzed again.

 

———–~~~~———-

Rhett’s POV.

I read the text and then I read it again two more times, blinking in disbelief. He wanted me to send another, “Try another angle” He’d suggested. “well who am I to let him down?” I thought as I attached yet another photo, this one was of me fully erect, my hand placed gently under my balls. I hit send and waited as my heart hammered in my chest.

R : 1 attachment. “How’s this?” 

L : I dunno, still looks normal to me…Maybe we should compare it to mine, would that help?” 

“Oh gosh…” My palms were sweating profusely as I rushed to answer, afraid he might change his mind before I had the chance to agree. 

R : Yse.

R : Yes*** Damn it. Sorry, Bo.

I could barely breathe as I waited nervously for Link to message me back, I was just about to give up when my phone buzzed again, I quickly fumbled with sweaty palms to open the message.

L : 1 Attachment. “Well..?”

“F-Fuck” I hadn’t been expecting that. The angle of the photo was magnificent, as if I were looking up at his dick, like I was there with my mouth just inches away from it. I almost forgot to reply, Almost.

———~~~~~~~——-

Links POV.

R : “Wow, um…I-I guess nothing’s wrong with me after all”

I sniggered at the reply, imagining Rhett stumbling over his words in person, what would it be like I wondered, what would it be like to have Rhett here in person right now, our dicks out and hard like this. 

L : “Like what you see? ;) ” 

I typed back without thinking much about it. It was obvious this had turned into something more than just a friend helping a friend. 

R : “Yeah I do, show me more, Bo” 

I didn’t waste a minute of time as I gripped myself in my warm palm, I snapped the photo and sent it off to Rhett, eyes gleaming with lust as I lay there with my hand still gripping myself.

L : 1 attachment. “As you wish” 

R : “Fuck, you’re such a…tease” 1 attachment. 

L : “Mmm, that may be so…but you love it, don’t you?” 

———-~~~~~——–

Rhett’s POV.

R: “Let’s make a little bet, what do you say?” 

L : “What sort of bet? and what’s on the line?” 

I thought for a moment before responding, I was having a hard time keeping my thoughts straight but who could blame me.

R : “You and I jerk off, and whoever cums first buys the other guy ice cream”

L : “O-Okay…It’s a deal” 

R : “I bet I win >:) “

L : “You’re on, Brother” 

My hand shook as I wrapped it around myself and began to pump, I got an idea and quickly acted on it.

I pulled up my camera once again but this time hit the record button and began to film myself as my hand slid up and down my dick, I moaned a little and a shiver ran through my body.

——~~~~——-

Links POV.

Rhett and I spent the next few minutes sending video’s back and forth, at first it was just us slowly pumping ourselves, letting out a breathy moan here and there but it quickly turned into us moaning each others names, playing with our balls, spreading precum up and down our lengths, I even tasted my own precum once and videod it for him.

R : “I-I can’t do it, I can’t hold on” 1 video attachment.

I smiled triumphantly as I watched Rhett spill over his hand on the video he’d just sent, I imagined myself licking him clean and moaned as I pulled up my own camera to record myself, I pumped and pumped until finally I closed my eyes and let my orgasm take me, I felt the warmth of my cum coat my balls and smiled broadly. 

L : “I win!” 1 video attachment. 

R : “Fuck and…Fuck, Bo…I wish I was there to clean you up”

L : “ Tomorrow, I promise” 

R : “Oh…R-Really?”

L : “Mhm..Goodnight, Rhett”


End file.
